The Evil Guardian
by Mi'Night
Summary: Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ne sentait plus son dos, déchirait sous les coups de son oncle. Allongé à terre, les dents serraient de haine envers sa sois disant famille, et baignant dans son sang, une phrase, presque une prière lui vint à l'esprit... 'Que quelqu'un m'aide'
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction toute fraîche ^^**

 **Je préviens tout de suite que Harry n'aura pas du tout le même comportement que dans les livres.**

 **En bref, j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire ^^**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors...**

 **Je vous laisse lire ^^**

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil tapait très fort en cette journée de juillet. Dans le jardin de la maison se situant au 4, Privet Drive, un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais repeignait les clôtures qui entouraient la maison. Il se redressa en grimaçant, essuyant d'un mouvement la sueur qui coulait sur son front avant de continuer sa tâche.

Le garçon répondait au nom de Harry Potter et vivait chez sa tante et son oncle depuis ses un ans. Il avait toujours était maltraité chez sa tante et ne souhaitait qu'une chose quitter cette vie et cette famille qui le traitait comme un moins que rien.

Un ans auparavant il avait apprit qu'il était en réalité un sorcier. Et il avait bêtement pensé que sa vie aller changé...

Il c'était bien trompé.

Il c'était plein de sa famille, on ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait risqué sa vie alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, on l'avait à peine remerciait. Il avait demander à Dumbledore de ne pas retourner chez les Dursley, le directeur l'avait ignoré et l'avait obligé à partir de Poudlard.

En bref, ce monde remplit de magie et qui allait le sauver, n'en avait rien fait.

Dans un soupire, Harry se releva et s'étirant. Il prit le pot de peinture et le gros pinceau et partit les ranger dans la remise au fond du jardin. Il nettoya le pinceau après avoir posé le pot de peinture, puis le rangea avec les autres. Il sortit en soupirant. Il se dirigeait vers la maison quand il sentit qu'on l'agrippait par le t-shirt.

-Alors cousin, déjà finis ?

Harry regarda son cousin Dudley, qui avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Lâche moi Dudley, j'ai des trucs à finir.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne de son cousin était trop forte pour lui. Son cousin le traîna jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent derrière le cabanon. Dudley attrapa alors le tuyau d'arrosage et avant que Harry n'est put fuir, l'arrosa des pieds à la tête.

Harry se recula, les bras devant les yeux, mais se retrouva bloqué par un mur. Il entendait le rire de son cousin, bien que le bruit soit étouffait par l'eau. Bien vite, Dudley sembla se lassait de se jeu. Il laissa tombé le tuyau d'arrosage avant de courir vers la maison et lançant à Harry un :

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas ramasser quand je vais dire à papa que tu préfère jouer avec l'eau plutôt que de faire ton travail. Papa !

Harry se releva de terre, se demandant quand est ce qu'il était tombé, et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la maison. Il savait déjà que son oncle allait lui faire payait. Déjà qu'il était rentré du travail en colère, se dit Harry, c'est bien ma veine...

Il entra dans la maison sans aucun bruit, espérant ne pas se faire entendre. Malheureusement, Harry semblait avoir la poisse aujourd'hui. Il sentit la grande main de son oncle s'abattre sur son épaule.

-Ou pensais tu aller garçon ?

Harry déglutit.

-Oncle Vernon... Je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son oncle le traînait déjà jusqu'à sa 'chambre'. Son oncle ouvrit la porte violemment avant de jeter Harry dans la pièce.

-Tu vas rester ici ! Et je ne veux aucun bruit comprit !

La porte se referma tout de suite après ses mots, laissant un Harry au milieu de la pièce, gémissant, les blessures les plus récente se rouvrant.

Harry se redressa en étouffant un sanglot. Sans le voir, il savait que les blessures se trouvant sur son dos laissaient échapper son sang. Alors, aussi délicatement que possible, il enleva son t-shirt, étouffant une plainte en se mordant la lèvre. Il jeta son haut sur son lit et se dirigea vers une latte. Il la souleva et prit quelques bandelettes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Soupirant, il commencer à entourer son torse et son dos de bandes. Après une dizaine de minutes, il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, épuisait et en colère contre sa sois disant famille.

'Je les déteste. Je les déteste. Je les déteste !'

Harry frappa son matelas de son poings. Il haïssait cette famille.

Fermant les yeux, il s'allongea sur le ventre, la douleur dans son dos ne lui permettant que cette position. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement, une étrange mélodie résonant dans sa tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte de sa chambre claqua violemment. Il se redressa et mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître son oncle.

Ce dernier ferma la porte et se dirigea vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Harry regarda le réveil posé sur sa petite table et vit qu'il avait douze ans depuis une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir sur son oncle.

-Oncle... Vernon ?

L'homme gras lui agrippa le bras et le lança à terre. Harry cria quand son dos heurta le sol. Il voulut se relever mais son oncle se jeta sur lieu.

-J'ai passer une mauvaise journée... Un très mauvaise journée...

Harry regarda son oncle, apeuré.

-Et toi sale monstre... Tu me gâche mes journées... Aujourd'hui encore plus, alors...

Il releva la tête, vissant son regard fou dans celui de son neveu.

-Je vais me défouler sur toi. Encore.

Harry se prit un coup dans la mâchoire qui envoya sa tête valsait contre le parquais.

-Et encore.

Un autre coup, cette fois dans les côtes.

-Et encore !

Harry gémit sentant les coups partout sur lui. Son oncle se redressa un peu. Harry le regarda se demandant pourquoi il arrêtait.

-J'ai bien envie de me faire plaisir se soir...

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux aux mots de son oncle, mais surtout en sentant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches.

-Non...

Vernon le frappa au visage d'une main, l'autre s'acharnant sur le pantalon de l'enfant.

-Je t'en pris...

Harry sanglota, ce qui lui valut un autre coup au visage. Son oncle lui arracha les bandages avant de le retourner sur le ventre. Harry entendit le bruit de la ceinture de son oncle. Quelques minutes après, il sentit la ceinture s'abattre sur son dos lui arrachant un crie. Son oncle le frappa plus violemment encore à ce bruit.

-Oncle... V-Vernon... Je t'en pris...

Harry renifla, se cachant les yeux dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son dos.

'Je vous en pris... Que quelqu'un m'aide !'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une ombre sauta souplement sur une branche d'arbre. Soupirant, l'ombre s'allongea le long de la branche, la tête sur le tronc, les bras contre sa nuque. Soupirant encore une fois d'ennui, il laissa une jambe pendre et la balança d'avant en arrière en regardant le ciel.

Fermant les yeux, il commençait lentement à s'endormir quand une sensation qu'il connaissait bien lui vint. Rouvrant les yeux, il se redressa avant de chercher d'où venait cette vague de souffrance.

Il releva la tête, ferma les yeux et huma l'air. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et d'un bond il descendit de l'arbre.

Les yeux toujours fermé, il se mit en marche, se dirigeant vers la personne qui émettait cette odeur de souffrance. Il s'arrêta et leva la main gauche avant de claquer des doigts. Dans un sourire il disparut, effrayant un chat au passage.

Il apparut devant une maison qui semblait tout à fait normal. L'homme regarda les alentours. Tout semblait calme et pourtant il pouvait sentir la terreur d'une personne venir de cette maison. Doucement il s'envola jusqu'à une fenêtre possédant des barreaux. Il fronça les sourcils à cette vue mais les fronça encore plus à la vue de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un homme énorme se trouvait sur un enfant en sang. L'homme avait enlevé le t-shirt de l'enfant et avait déboutonné le pantalon du garçon. L'ombre fronça les sourcils en voyant ou se trouvait les mains du porc.

D'un claquement de doigts, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'avança vers le garçon avec un sourire. Ce garçon... c'était de lui qu'émanait autant de douleur, de peur...

Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa les yeux rouge de l'ombre.

Harry regarda l'homme debout devant lui. Et dès que ses yeux vert croisèrent les yeux rouge de l'homme, il oublia son oncle, ses coup, le sang. Le temps semblait s'être arrêtait. Et petit à petit, Harry put même sentir sa douleur refluer. Il regarda l'homme fermer les yeux en se léchant les lèvres avant de les rouvrir et de s'accroupir devant lui.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se faisait charmeuse.

Harry hocha la tête, ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment l'homme était apparut, ni pourquoi son oncle ne faisait rien. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

L'homme devant lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je vais t'aider mais pour cela... Il faut que nous fassions un pacte.

L'homme caressa la joue d'Harry. Celui ci acquiesça une seconde fois, ce qui agrandit le sourire de l'homme. Le temps sembla reprendre vie et Harry sentit de nouveau la douleur dans son dos et tout son corps. Il sentit le poids de son oncle et les main de se dernier dans son pantalon. Il gigota et son oncle se redressa avant de le frapper.

-Tu vas arrêter de bouger monstre ou...

Il stoppa sa phrase quand il vit l'homme debout devant lui. Ce dernier leva la main et fit un geste du poignée. Harry sentit alors le poids de son oncle disparaître. Il entendit un bruit sourd et en se relevant, il put voir son oncle heurter le mur.

Il se tourna vers l'homme. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui. Il lui tendis la main et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, l'homme colla le dos d'Harry contre son torse.

Doucement l'homme prit la main d'Harry et mêla ses doigts à ceux du garçon.

-Souhaites tu vraiment que nous fassions ce pacte ? Veux tu vraiment de mon aide ?

-O-Oui...

Sans le voir, Harry était certain que l'homme souriait. Soudain sa main se mit à le brûler. Il voulut la retirer mais la main de l'homme l'en empêchait. La douleur ne fut présente qu'une minute avant de s'apaiser. Harry sentit l'homme se détendre avant de pousser un petit gémissement de contentement.

-Tellement de douleur dans un si petit corps... Tellement de pouvoir aussi.

Un bruit attira le regard d'Harry. Son oncle venait de se remettre debout difficilement et avait fracassé la chaise afin d'en récupérer un bout.

-Je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous devez sûrement faire partit de ses monstres.

-Monstre ? Répondit l'homme en haussant un sourcil. Presque.

Il se pencha sur Harry afin de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier. Son dos se retrouvé courbé mais la position semblait lui plaire car il sourit.

-Je suis un démon. Et ce jeune homme est désormais à moi...

Et sur ses mots il se sépara de Harry et fonça sur Vernon.

Harry regarda l'homme plaquer son oncle contre le mur, un bras contre la gorge, l'étouffant. Soudain son oncle poussa un bref crie et Harry put voir du sang coulait du bras de son oncle. Le démon venait de lui planter une lame dans l'avant bras. Soudain, alors que l'homme allait abattre sa lame dans le ventre de sa victime, il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose.

Il laissa retomber sa cible avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose...

Il s'avança jusqu'au garçon qui recula par instinct, avant de se rappeler que cet homme allait l'aider, pas le tuer.

L'homme prit un bout de bandage sur le lit. Il le mit devant les yeux d'Harry avant de l'attacher derrière sa tête.

-Je me dois de prendre soin de toi désormais. Tu n'as pas à assister à ça.

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour empêcher le démon de le privé de sa vue. Il sentit un bref instant la main de l'homme sur sa joue avant de l'entendre s'éloigner.

-Bien... A nous deux.

Harry attendit et bientôt il put entendre les cries de son oncle. Et étrangement, cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Bientôt les cries devinrent des plaintes, puis des sanglots et enfin de simple gémissements. Et finalement, il n'y eut plus rien.

Il sentit deux bras l'entouré et instinctivement, ses jambes se nouèrent aux hanches du démon afin que ce dernier le porte. Il passa ses mains derrière le cou de l'homme.

Harry sentit l'homme se mettre en mouvement et compris facilement qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Il sentit l'homme descendre les escaliers avant de finalement se faire poser dans un fauteuil après quelques minutes. Il cligna des yeux quand le bandeau improvisé quitta ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que l'homme les avaient emmené au salon.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Alors que l'homme partait, Harry le retint.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

-Je vais m'occuper du reste de cette famille...

-Vous allez les tuer ?

L'homme le regarda un instant avant de se détourner et de remonter. Harry resta assit, réfléchissant à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. L'homme avec qui il avait passé un pacte était un démon. Son oncle était mort et sa tante et son cousin allez suivre et il se sentait étrangement bien.

Après quelques minutes à attendre, Harry vit l'homme revenir. Ce dernier s'accroupit devant Harry et lui prit les mains.

-Maintenant mon cher Harry, nous allons partir d'ici.

-Comment connaissait vous mon nom ?

L'homme lui montra sa cicatrice du doigts. Bien sur, sa célébrité ne le quitté pas. Harry soupira à cette pensée.

L'homme lui releva la tête du bout des doigts.

-Je suis Edge. Le démon de la douleur et du feu. C'est toute la douleur, physique et psychologique que tu as en toi depuis des années, et qui à soudainement éclaté, qui m'a attiré.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

-Tu es puissant. De plus, j'ai besoin d'un gardien.

-Un gardien ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un gardien c'est la personne à la quelle se lie un démon. De plus, chez les démon supérieur comme moi, cela augmente notre puissance. En faisant le pacte avec moi tout à l'heure tu as accepté de devenir mon gardien.

-Quoi ! Mais j'étais pas au courant ! Je veux pas devenir gardien ! Ni quoi que se soit d'ailleurs ! Je veux juste une vie normal, sans célébrité, sans oncle pour me frapper, sans qu'on me cache des choses, sans... sans...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux, baissant la tête pour se cacher du regard rouge. Ce dernier soupira avant d'attirer le garçon contre son torse.

-Dors. Je t'emmène loin d'ici.

Harry s'accrocha au haut du démon et fit ce qu'il lui dit. En quelques secondes, le noiraud dormait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand Harry se réveilla, il eut le plaisir de sentir sous ses doigts des draps doux et un matelas confortable. Sans ouvrir les yeux il se blottit un peu plus sous les draps en poussant un soupire de bien être. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son lit lui paraissait aussi confortable mais il allait en profiter avant que sa tante ne crie pour qu'il se lève. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de la nuit passée. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva.

Il poussa les couvertures d'un geste et posa ses pieds au sol avant de regarder autour de lui.

La pièce était grande. Les murs était d'un gris presque argenté, et le sol était en parquet noir. Le lit dans lequel il se trouvait lui rappelait ceux de Poudlard, en mieux et en plus grand. Les draps étaient de couleur noir, et les cousins étaient argenté. Le lit se situer juste en face de la porte, en plein milieu du mur. Un très grande fenêtre se situé sur le mur à droite de la porte tandis que sur le mur opposé, se trouvait une porte menant à la salle de bain, de ce qu'Harry pouvait apercevoir. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un grand bureau et une petite bibliothèque. Une garde robe se situé juste à côté de la salle de bain.

Harry se leva avec un gémissement quand son dos le tira. Les blessures présente lui assurèrent que tout ce qui c'était passée hier n'était pas un rêve. C'était le pire anniversaire de sa vie.

Sauf peut être pour Edge. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la poussa avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement. Un long couloir lui faisait face.

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, il sortit de la chambre et emprunta le couloir. Bien vite il se retrouva devant des escaliers et décida de descendre. Il regarda le hall dans lequel l'escalier mené. Le hall était immense et il était tellement subjugué pas sa beauté qu'il ne vit pas arriver le démon.

-Harry. As tu bien dormit ?

Le jeune sorcier sursauta en se retournant.

Il examina un peu mieux le démon avant de lui répondre.

Edge possédait des cheveux court noir avec des mèches rouge. Ses mèches rappelaient la couleur rouge feu de ses yeux. Sa peau pâle mettait le rouge de ses cheveux et de ses yeux en valeur. Il était bien plus grand que Harry. Il le dépassé largement et se tenait droit.

Il portait une chemise grise et un pantalon noir. Il avait mit une grande veste qui atteignait ses chevilles, noir et portait des gants noir. Harry se dit que Edge avait le don de porter quelques chose de banal tout en restant raffiné.

'C'est mon démon' pensa-t-il un instant avant de se donner des claques mentales. Voilà qu'il parlait comme un Poufsouffle.

-J'ai plutôt bien dormis. Et vous ?

-Voyons Harry, fit Edge en lui prenant la main, pas de sa entre nous. Tu es mon gardien, alors tutoie moi et appelle moi Edge. Après tout, nous allons resté ensemble éternellement.

-Pardon ?

Edge l'ignora et le tira jusqu'à une pièce qui s'apparentait à un salon.

-Assieds toi. Je vais t'expliquer.

Harry se cala contre les cousins présent sur le canapé, laissant de la place pour Edge. Ce dernier s'assit lui aussi avant d'attirer Harry près de lui.

-Bien. Par ou commencer... Alors, je me nomme Edge et je suis le démon de la souffrance et du feu, comme je te l'ai dit hier. Je suis vivant depuis... Et bien j'ai arrêté de compter, rigola-t-il avant de prendre une sucette présente sur la table. Bonbon ?

-Non merci.

-Donc, je suis en vie depuis longtemps. Je fais partie des démons supérieur. Les démons sont coupés en deux catégories : les mineurs et les supérieurs. Les démons mineurs sont des démons qu'il est facile de tuer. Il peuvent prendre des gardiens mais n'en n'ont pas besoins. Leur puissance est... basique disons. Les démons supérieurs eux sont beaucoup plus puissants. S'il prennent des gardien c'est pour décuplé leur pouvoirs, ou dans mon cas, pour récupéré la totalité de mes pouvoirs et par envie. Nous sommes très difficile à tuer contrairement aux mineurs. En tant que démon supérieur je suis très puissant, mais pas seulement. Il y a une centaine d'années, un peu plus peut être, les démons les plus puissants régnaient ensemble sur les démons. Ont les appelés, 'le conseil rouge'. J'en faisait partie. Et, sans me venter, j'étais le second plus puissant.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Des sorciers on voulut nous tuer. Ils ont inventé un sort. Ce sort enfermé un démon dans le corps d'un personne pendant quelques minutes. Le démon devenait alors mortel. Ils ont alors décidé de sacrifier cinq d'entre eux pour nous enfermer, et détruire le conseil. Ils ont ensuite tué ses hommes, tuant quatre des cinq démon. Mais pas moi. En tant que démon de la douleur, je m'en nourrit. Quand ils ont tué mon 'réceptacle' j'ai puisé dans sa douleur pour emmagasiné le plus de puissance et je me suis échappé. Je les aient ensuite tué et j'ai tout fait pour que se sort soit oublié. Malheureusement, j'ai gardé des séquelles... Ma puissance m'a était à moitié enlevé quand on m'a enfermé, et donc je n'ai pus la retrouver complètement à ma sortit. Hors avec un gardien et le lien, je vais pouvoir retrouvé toute ma puissance. Mais pour cela, nous devons finaliser le lien.

-Mais... Il n'est pas finis ?

-Non, il te faut ma marque pour la compléter.

-Et ? Qu'est ce que ça va me faire ? Je vais vendre mon âme ?

Edge le regarda avant de rire.

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Rigola-t-il. Un lien démon – gardien est très fort. Il est très souvent familial, bien que j'ai déjà vue des cas ou le démon finissait pas s'entichait de son gardien. Le démon en prenant un gardien voit sa magie augmenter. Il peut se nourrir de son gardien et...

-Quoi !?

Harry se recula sous le regard amuser de Edge.

-Pas comme ça petit chat. Moi par exemple, étant le démon de la douleur, je me nourrirais de ta douleur. Si on te blesse et que ce n'est pas trop grave alors tu n'auras pas mal car je m'en nourrirais. Et plus le temps passera, moins tu sentiras de douleur. Quand à moi, je pourrais ainsi me faire des réserves de magie. En échange de tout ça, le démon protège son gardien. Sache que dès l'instant ou tu as accepté le pacte, tu es devenue la chose qui m'est le plus précieux sur cette terre. J'en avais conscience et je l'ai fait, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En revanche, si tu n'y voit aucun inconvénient, j'aimerais que l'ont finisse se lien. C'est désagréable de le sentir à moitié construit.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Bien !

Edge se releva en frappant dans ses mains.

-Montre tes mains au ciel, paume vers le bas.

Harry fit ce que lui demandé Edge et vit ce dernier ce mordre le bout de l'index. Son sang tomba sur le dos de la main d'Harry avant de former un dessin. En quelques secondes Harry se retrouva avec une étoile rouge sur le dos des deux mains. Le sang continua de couler le long de ses bras laissant sur son passage une bande entourant ses poignée, bande dans la quelle se trouvait des triangles. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le sang laisser une étoile sur chacune de ses épaules, avant de continuer le long de son dos. Le sang sembla refermer ses blessures, ne laissant que des cicatrice avant de continuer leur routes. Là, il sentit le sang dessiner un triangle partant du haut de son dos en plein sur la colonne, avant de partir vers ses hanches, s'arrêtant juste au dessus. Une étoile prit place dans ce triangle et sur ses omoplates, Harry sentit deux yeux se dessiner. Et pour finir, sous son œil droit, une étoile venait de se former. Le tout, de la même couleur rouge sang que les yeux du démon. Durant tout le processus, Harry avait même sentit ses côtes brisaient, guérir et toutes ses blessures se refermé.

-Bien ! Voilà une chose de faites.

-C'est normal qu'il y en ai autant ?

-Plus il y en a, plus le démon est puissant, fit Edge. Bien. Maintenant Harry, sache que t'as nouvelle vie commence. T'as vie de gardien !

-Mais pourquoi moi au juste ?

-Parce que tu es puissant, que tu m'intrigue et que la douleur que j'ai ressentis en toi m'en as donné envie. Peut on passer à autre chose maintenant ? Le liens est finis, nous sommes liés, et il te faut t'habiller alors... Direction t'as chambre petit chat !


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila !**

 **Oui je sais, j'ai mis du temps, la faute à mes épreuves – épreuves qui se sont plutôt bien passés dans l'ensemble. Je suis de retour avec The Evil Guardian le chapitre un, le deux en cour d'écriture, de même que le prochain chapitre de Little Pup qui est aussi en cour. Et les fictions que je dois sont aussi en cour avec une qui est quasi finis ^^**

 **Enfin, je réponds au question et je vous laisse à la lecture :**

 **looveepine05 : Heya ^^ merci pour ton com'. Pour répondre à ta question... tu verras bien x) mais je te donne un indice... J'aime bien le dark Harry ^^**

 **Hinanoyuki : Alors, oui je vais bien et toi ^^ ensuite, effectivement je passe de chien à chat x) visiblement je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le Harry qu'on veut chouchouter ^^ voilà la suite !**

 **Stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ton com', voilà la suite et un avant goût de comment réagisse les autres ^^, ensuite pour répondre à ta question, Harry retournera bien à l'école.**

 **Neko Kirei : Merci pour ta com' ^^ Alors oui il y aura du bashing, tu peux deviner qui dans ce chapitre ^^ bisous 3**

 **PelagieGRZ : Hey ^^ tout d'abord merci pour ton com'. Tu peux espérer un bon bashing ^^ moi même j'aime bien les fics avec bashing. Pour le basilic je ne pense pas, mais je suis encore indécise, à voir ^^. Luna je compte m'en servir étant donné que c'est un de mes personnages favoris. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas la faire intervenir tout de suite. Merci en tout cas à toi et voilà la suite ^^ Bisous !**

 **Voila, je pense avoir répondus à tous, signalez le moi si le contraire ^^. Ho est évidemment un grand merci à tous ceux qui on laissé une review et qui attendaient la suite : LolitaUp, Caliste, Lune Pourpre, aurianne07, alvia viridis (j'ai une amie qui me corrige mais si je vois qu'il y a trop de plainte à cause des fautes je ferais appel à un bêta ^^), S, Mystalis, harriet et enfin HarryPotterEtLesDifférentMonde.**

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Voila la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Harry grimaça quand les rayons du soleil léchèrent la peau de son visage. Il se retourna, se mettant en boule sous la couverture. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, bailla, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en s'étirant.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, à moitié endormis. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il se plaça face à l'immense miroir et enleva son haut, gardant uniquement le bas. Distraitement il passa ses doigts sur les bouts de tatouage qui lui étaient accessible. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Edge l'avait sauvé et emmené avec lui. Et surtout qu'il est fait de lui son gardien. Il se tourna de manière à voir son dos.

Au milieu du tatouage, Harry put voir les marques rouge que son oncle lui avait fait il y a presque deux jours. Mais aussi les cicatrices blanche des plus ancienne. Il toucha une cicatrice sur son épaule en réalisant que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Toute la douleur qu'il enduré depuis sa plus tendre enfance allé cessé.

Harry sursauta en voyant la silhouette de Edge dans le miroir.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son gardien. Harry regarda Edge venir vers lui. Ce n'est que quand le démon essuya ses joues qu'il sentit ses larmes coulaient. Edge l'attira contre lui, un bras passé dans son dos, l'autre caressant ses cheveux noir.

-Calme toi Harry...

-Pourquoi est ce que je pleure ?

-Toute ta douleur, ta peur et ta tristesse que tu as à cause de ta famille... Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu ne l'a ressentira plus jamais.

-C'est... un contre coup ?

-Oui.

Edge l'éloigna un peu de lui. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Je.. je vais me laver..

Edge hocha la tête et partie avec un petit sourire. Son gardien n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude des gestes tendre et il se promit de très vite l'habituer à ça.

Une fois Edge sortit Harry se déshabilla entièrement et fila sous la douche. Il resta dans la salle de bain une bonne vingtaine de minute, et quand il revint dans sa chambre avec uniquement sa serviette il eu la surprise de découvrir des vêtements sur le lit.

Il s'approcha du lit et regarda les habits. Il les mit rapidement appréciant le contact doux du tissus sur sa peau. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de s'observer dans le miroir.

Le pull vert faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon noir très simple avec une ceinture dont la boucle était du même vert que le haut. Les seuls tatouages que l'ont pouvait voir était les deux étoiles sur ses mains et celle sous son œil. En se regardant Harry pensa qu'il était plutôt mignon. Il rougis à cette pensée avant de sortir de la salle de bain puis de la chambre. Comme la veille il marcha jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il descendit.

Il se trouva alors dans une grande salle qui faisait office de salle à manger. Une grande table s'y trouvait avec un petit déjeuner encore fumant. Edge semblait lire le journal, une tasse de thé en face de lui. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas du jeune sorcier, il releva la tête.

Il posa son journal et regarda Harry une minute. Ce dernier avait cessé de bouger et se tenait droit devant le démon.

Au bout d'un moment Edge sourit à Harry en lui tendant la main. Harry s'avança et la prit.

-J'aime beaucoup ses vêtements sur toi. Il te vont très bien.

Harry sourit sous le compliment. Edge rigola à cette vue et tira Harry de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve sur ses genoux. D'un mouvement de la main Edge fit venir le petit déjeuner devant Harry.

-Mange pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Harry regarda la nourriture face à lui. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu autant de nourriture dans un seul repas.

Il se jeta sur la nourriture, Edge fronçant les sourcils à cette vue. Bien que le démon ne laissa rien paraître, il était fou de rage. Contre les moldus qui avait maltraité son gardien. Contre les sorciers qui n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Contre l'humanité entière. Et non, il n'exagérait rien.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que son gardien avait arrêté de manger pour le regarder. Harry avait sentit comme une colère sourde. Sauf que cette colère ne venait pas de lui. Son regard c'était alors posé sur son démon et il avait put le voir froncer les sourcils.

-Edge ?

Le démon secoua la tête avant de sourire au sorcier.

-Tout va bien. Tu as finit de manger ?

-Hum.

-Bien.

Le démon fit un mouvement de la mains et la nourriture disparut. Il se leva ensuite, entraînant Harry avec lui. Il le guida alors jusqu'à l'étage, puis le mena dans une pièce. Harry regarda autour de lui et supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. La pièce était très grande et tout un pan de mur était garnis de bibliothèques. A l'opposé de ses bibliothèques se trouvait un grand bureau collait contre le mur. Une grande fenêtre se trouvait à côté du bureau, inondant la pièce de la lumière du soleil. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande porte ouverte, laissant voir à Harry un lit. En s'avançant un peu il put même voir une cheminée ainsi qu'une pile de cousins près de la cheminée.

En voyant ça, Harry eut l'envie subite de se laisser tomber dans le tas. Le rire de Edge le fit se retourner. Il lui prit la main et avec un sourire il le mena jusqu'à la chambre.

-Je pense que tu as deviné qu'il s'agissait de ma chambre.

Harry acquiesça. Edge lui sourit avant de lui montrer le tas de cousins. Rougissant, Harry vint s'asseoir en souriant. Edge se plaça derrière lui, faisant apparaître dans sa main un peigne. Harry sursauta lorsque la brosse passa dans ses cheveux mais finit par se caler contre Edge, soupirant de bien être devant le geste tendre que lui offrait le démon.

Ce dernier lui peigna les cheveux pendant un moment avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux.

Finalement il sourit quand une idée lui vint. Grâce à la magie il fit grandir les cheveux de son gardien.

-Jusqu'où tu les veux ?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi me les faire poussés ?

-Et bien, déjà ça sera plus pratique à peigné que le nid qui te sert de cheveux. Ensuite, j'aimerais te voir avec les cheveux long. Et puis... tu commence ta vie avec moi, alors pourquoi ne pas changé d'apparence pour marqué le coup ?

Le sourire de Edge convainquit Harry. Le démon allongea alors les cheveux noir de son gardien jusqu'aux épaules. Il tourna sa tête dans tout les sens afin de mieux le voir.

-Hum...

-Alors ?

Edge fit un grand sourire.

-Magnifique !

Harry rougis avec un petit sourire. Il aimait bien sentir ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Edge fit apparaître un miroir et Harry lui confirma alors qu'il aimait cette coupe.

-Si tu aimes tant que ça, on pourra aller chez le coiffeur, que se soit permanent.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire. Le jeune sorcier hésita un peu avant de se serrer dans les bras du démon. Ce dernier soupira de bien être. Il se doutait que son petit gardien allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à lui. Mais s'il commençait déjà à rechercher son contact, alors c'est que le lien était finit. Maintenant pensa Edge, plus qu'à attendre que le lien soit assez fort pour ne pas être brisé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry serra la main de Edge. Voila une semaine qu'il était avec le démon et aujourd'hui ce dernier lui avait proposé de sortir un peu. Tout les deux, ils avaient alors transplané jusqu'au chemin de Travers. Edge lui avait de nouveau rallongé les cheveux. Sans ses lunettes dont il pouvait se passé depuis qu'il c'était lié à Edge, Harry était méconnaissable. Edge avait même prit le temps de cacher le plus possible sa cicatrice grâce à un sort.

Harry ignora le regard des personnes sur lui. Car si les gens le regardaient, il savait que ce n'était pas pour sa célébrité.

-Ils te trouvent beau, murmura Edge en sentant les sentiments de son gardien. Et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec eux.

Harry rougis avant de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête. Il portait un sweat complètement noir, avec une capuche possédant des oreilles de chat. Edge avait absolument voulut le voir avec. Un simple jean noir complété sa tenue.

Edge tira Harry par la main. Celui ci releva la tête pour voir la devanture du magasin. Un coiffeur visiblement. Le duo entra faisant tinter une petite clochette.

-Bonjour, fit une jeune femme en sortant de l'arrière boutique.

La femme avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux pétillant.

-Bonjour, fit Edge avec un grand sourire. Ce serait pour ce jeune homme.

Edge poussa Harry vers la femme. Celle ci lui désigna un fauteuil et lui demanda rapidement ce qu'il souhaité.

En à peine une heure, Harry ressortit avec des cheveux long jusqu'au milieu du dos. Edge mit une main sur son épaule et le guida à travers la rue. Harry avait reçut la liste de fournitures scolaire pour la rentrée prochaine et Edge avait proposé qu'il profite de leur sortie pour les faire. Ainsi, pendant plus de trois heures, Harry et Edge allèrent de boutique en boutique, achetant les fournitures du brun.

Harry sortit de la dernière boutique en soupirant. Edge rigola en l'entendant.

-Tu veux rentrer chaton ?

-Oui, si tu veux bien. Je suis fatigué.

-C'est bien normal, notre lien se forme, il se solidifie à chaque minute et pour cela il te pompe un peu de ton énergie. D'ici quelques jours, tu ne ressentira plus aucune fatigue.

-Quand est ce que le lien sera fixe ?

-D'ici moins d'un moi je suppose...

Edge attira Harry dans une rue moins bondé, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour transplaner. Harry s'accrocha au démon en souriant, appréciant la tendresse du geste. L'adolescent ressentit le crochet dut au transplanage et une seconde après ce retrouvé dans le hall du manoir. Épuisé, il s'effondra à moitié sur son démon qui le rattrapa facilement. Souriant devant les yeux mi-clos de son gardien, et légèrement inquiet aussi, le démon prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre du petit brun. Le plus doucement possible, il entra dans la chambre et déposa l'adolescent sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a partir, il sentit une petit main le retenir par la manche.

-Edge.. Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Le démon sourit à son gardien, bien que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Edge poussa alors le petit corps et s'allongea à ses côté, serrant Harry contre lui. Le jeune gardien s'endormit rapidement, laissant Edge dans ses pensées.

Le démon caressa la tête du jeune homme en souriant. Lui qui autrefois était solitaire, se retrouvé avec un enfant comme gardien, enfant qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour et la tendresse. Un enfant blessé par sa propre famille.

Harry bougea dans son sommeil, se serrant un peu plus contre le démon, la tête sur son torse. Edge posa sa main sur la hanche du garçon et continua ses caresses de l'autre main. Soupirant, il nicha son nez dans la chevelure ébène de Harry. En quelques minutes, le démon dormait.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait chaud. Il releva la tête du torse contre lequel il était collé et put voir le visage de son démon endormis. Harry regarda Edge, profitant de son sommeil pour le détailler sans gêne.

Le visage du démon s'adoucissait énormément lorsqu'il dormait. Pas qu'il n'était pas doux éveillé. Au contraire, mais là il avait la douceur du sommeil qui le rendait encore plus beau aux yeux de Harry.

Edge avait passé un bras autour des hanche du survivant, le gardant contre lui, le visage à moitié dans ses cheveux. Harry remarqua alors avec un rougissement qu'il avait passé une de ses jambes entre celle de Edge. Ou alors, le démon avait passait sa jambe par dessus la sienne.

Repoussant doucement le démon, Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

Il passa l'heure suivante à visiter les pièces du manoir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il découvrit l'immense bibliothèque du manoir – Hermione adorerait cette pièce se dit il – ainsi que le grand salon qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir que le premier soir. Il y avait aussi une grande salle d'entraînement.

Une fois les pièces visitaient, Harry sortit dehors. Le jeune gardien ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'immense jardin qui s'étendait devant lui. Il y avait même une forêt !

Harry s'avança, quittant ses chaussures. Il marcha dans l'herbe, ses pas le menant jusqu'à un petit lac. Il s'assit près de l'eau, laissant ses pieds tremper.

Il passa presque une heure près du lac, à écouter les bruits provenant de la forêt. Il frissonna quand la brise se leva, faisant voleter ses cheveux désormais long. Il songeait à rentrer quand il sentit de bras entourer son torse et un corps fin se serrer contre son dos. Souriant le sorcier rejeta sa tête en arrière, la laissant retomber sur l'épaule du démon.

Le démon et le gardien restèrent quelques minutes de plus à contempler le lac avant que Harry ne sente Edge se relever. Il tourna la tête et put voir le démon lui tendre la main.

-Il serait tant de rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Harry rigola avant de prendre la main de Edge.

En sentant la main du démon serrer la sienne, Harry pensa que cette fois, la vie allait être belle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry soupira en sentant le soleil tapait sur son dos nu. Comme tout les jours depuis sa découverte du jardin immense, Harry c'était allongé dans l'herbe, torse nu, afin de profiter du soleil. Et bien que Edge l'accompagne toujours, il se retrouvait seul cette fois.

Se tournant sur le dos, et regardant le ciel, il se mit à penser que c'était bien la première fois que Edge le laissé seul si longtemps. Bientôt trois heure qu'il était partit. Soupirant, le garçon ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans le vouloir.

Ce fut des mains froide qui le réveillèrent.

-Harry... Aller chaton, debout. Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil a dormir dehors en pleine après midi.

Grognant, le garçon se tourna sur le flanc avant d'ouvrir un œil. Edge était accroupit devant lui, souriant.

-Et beh, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Je vois que monsieur est un fainéant !

Harry rigola avant de lui tirer la langue. Edge secoua la tête tandis que lui se redressé en se frottant les yeux.

-T'étais ou ?

-A Gringotts.

Harry le regarda, curieux.

-Je me suis arrangé avec les gobelins pour que se soit moi qui m'occupe de ton coffre et de tous ce qu'il contient.

-Pourquoi ?

Edge soupira.

-Quand nous nous sommes liés, les gobelins ont étaient informés que ta magie et ton sang avait était modifier. Il m'ont envoyé une lettre afin de savoir si ton tuteur magique était au courant de se changement et si il y avait un changement de tuteur. Si oui, ils voulaient savoir si nous nous étions mis d'accord sur qui devenait ton tuteur et qui s'occuper de ton coffre. Hors, ni toi et encore moins moi n'étions au courant que tu as un tuteur magique.

Harry le regarda les yeux rond.

-Qui ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que cela te plaise...

-Qui Edge !

-... Dumbledore.

Harry regarda Edge, tentant de voir si son démon lui faisait une farce.

-C'est pas possible... Il me l'aurait dit..

-Quand j'ai dit au gobelins que tu n'étais pas au courant ils m'ont tout de suite annoncé qu'ils allaient brisé le lien de tutelle entre Dumbledore et toi. Ensuite il m'ont proposé de me laisser tout les droits à ton coffre. En gros, j'ai héritais de ce qu'avait Dumbledore.

Harry baissa la tête, attristait par la nouvelle. Dumbledore avait était un mentor pour Harry l'année passée.

-Je dois aussi t'avertir qu'il c'est servit dans ton coffre.

-Quoi !

-Apparemment, il reversait de l'argent à ta tante et à ton oncle. Et il n'hésiter pas à ce servir lui même. Mais dorénavant il n'y aura plus accès.

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

Edge ressentant sa tristesse, prit son gardien dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Hésitant un moment, il reprit la parole.

-Harry... Apparemment, il a reversé une somme d'argent au Weasley deux mois après la rentrée. Et il semblait continuer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de se coller un peu plus à Edge. Mais même s'il ne disait rien, Edge savait que son gardien n'en penser pas moins.

Soupirant, Edge se releva, emmenant Harry avec lui. Il rentra dans le manoir et se dirigea vers le salon. Le démon passa alors le reste de la journée à consolé son gardien.

Au bout de presque trois heures en silence, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

-Edge... Comment on va faire pour l'école ?

Le démon regarda le garçon qui avait cacher son visage contre son torse.

-Et bien, tu vas faire ta rentrée en septembre comme les autres élèves. Je ne pourrais pas être avec toi mais je te promet qu'au moindre soucis je te rejoindrai. Et si nous devons informer tes professeurs et Dumbledore de notre lien, alors nous le ferons, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Même si je ne préfère pas.

-Ils ne vont pas tout de suite savoir ? Avec les marques ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Tu es jeune pour t'être fait des tatouages, alors ils écarterons cette possibilité. Et tu es aussi trop jeune pour avoir reçus ton héritage magique.

-Héritage magique ?

-C'est un surplus de magie que reçois un sorcier entre quinze et dix sept ans. En général c'est juste un surplus de magie, mais certain sorcier reçoivent un héritage de créature. Si un sorcier a des elfes par exemple, dans sa famille, il peut recevoir un héritage elfique. Mais c'est assez rare.

-Quel rapport avec mes tatouages ?

-Si tu avais au moins quinze ans, tes professeurs auraient put pensés que tu à reçus un héritage de créature magique, et que cet héritage à un lien avec les tatouages.

-Donc si ils écartent ses deux possibilités...

-Il y a un risque qu'ils découvrent pour notre lien, fini Edge. Enfin, s'ils fouillent bien. Peu de livres existent à ce sujet.

Harry redevint silencieux pendant de longue minutes avant de redresser la tête.

-Je parlerais à Dumbledore. De toute façon, il finira par savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin, sauf pour notre lien, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je lui dirais seulement que j'ai un nouveau tuteur, finit-il par décider.

Edge hocha la tête. Il claqua des doigts et une sucette apparut dans sa main. Sucette qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche au vue du regard gourmand de son gardien.

-En plus, ça peut être un avantage pour nous, fit Edge en jouant avec sa sucette. Dumbledore peut alors penser que nous lui faisons confiance. Toi du moins.

Harry acquiesça tout en fixant le visage d'Edge. Celui ci ricana, sachant précisément ce que Harry fixait. Claquant une nouvelle fois des doigts, il fit apparaître une nouvelle sucette qu'il tendis à Harry. Ce dernier rougis avant de la prendre.

-Je ne pensé pas que tu deviendrais si vite accro au sucre.

-C'est bizarre... avant j'aimais pas le sucre plus que ça.

-Mais depuis quelques jours tu manges plus de chose sucré pas vrai ? C'est normal. Arrivé à un certain stade du lien, le gardien prend l'une des mauvaise habitude de son démon. J'ai déjà vue un gardien devenir narcoleptique juste parce que son démon dormait n'importe quand.

Harry rigola en s'imaginant les deux.

Croquant sa sucette, il fit un petit sourire à Edge.

-Alors... ton pêché mignon c'est les sucreries ?

-On peut dire ça. Disons que c'est plutôt mon carburant, rigola Edge. Sans ça, je ne suis plus rien ! Juste une coquille vide ! Fit le démon avec de grand gestes exagéré.

Harry éclata de rire et Edge se félicita d'avoir fait revenir le sourire à Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dans le bureau directorial à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore regardait les deux professeurs face à lui. Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue avaient était appelé par le directeur pour une raison encore inconnue.

-Albus que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Il s'agit d'Harry. Sa famille à était tué.

-Quoi ! Ou est le garçon Albus ?

Dumbledore baissa la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien. Il a disparut.

McGonagall pris une grande inspiration. Elle espéré vraiment que Potter avait survécut et qu'il allait donner signe de vie.

-Comment sont mort la famille de Potter ? Demanda Rogue.

-Un meurtre. Il y a des résidus de magie ce qu'y laisse à supposer que c'est un meurtre produit par un sorcier.

-Vous pensez.. Les mangemorts ?

Albus regarda les deux professeurs.

-Non. Je ne crois pas Minerva.

Les trois professeurs restèrent silencieux puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Nous allons organiser des recherches afin de retrouver Harry.

Minerva hocha la tête avant de sortir du bureau, avec l'intention de prévenir les autres professeurs. Rogue se détourna aussi mais plus lentement, ce qui lui permis de voir le visage du directeur se fermer.

Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit du bureau lui aussi. Il se dirigea vers ces très chers cachots tout en pensant que le directeur était vraiment étrange. Face à eux il avait l'air inquiet, mais une fois les deux professeurs ne regardant plus, le directeur avait semblait beaucoup plus... déçus et contrarié qu'inquiet.

Soupirant, le professeur Rogue se jura de surveiller le directeur.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya tout le monde ^^**

 **Je profite d'être chez une amie et donc d'avoir une wi-fi stable pour poster le chapitre 2 de TEG ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, Je crois qu'il est légèrement plus long que les deux précédents.**

 **Toute suite je réponds au questions et après je vous laisse ^^**

 **Mystalis : Merci pour ta review ^^ Elle m'a fait trop plaisir. Pour te répondre Sev' est un de mes perso préféré, donc on le verra trèsssssss souvent x) après je te laisse voir toi même s'il va soutenir ou non Harry. Après, ton hypothèse de troisième camp et pas mal ^^ j'y avait pas pensée pour tout te dire mais depuis que j'ai lut ta review, j'y pense sérieusement. Ensuite, j'essaie de faire au plus vite, mais malheureusement j'ai des sérieux problème de wi-fi ^^' du coup je peux pas me co sur ff. Net... je peux pas me co sur internet tout cour en fait x) Bref merci en tout cas ^^ Plein de bisous sur twa x3**

 **Adenoide : Merci pour la review ! Pour te répondre, non Edge ne peut rien faire pour la cicatrice de Harry... Mise à part des sort pour la cacher il peut pas l'enlever ^^ Merci encore d'avoir commenté !**

 **Stormtrooper2 : Salut ^^ tu as t'a réponse à ta question à propos de l'argent dans ce chapitre ^^ Je te remercie pour la review x3**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui on simplement pensé à poster une 'tite review ^^ : Chocolat68, LolitaUp, MissAnika, Aurélie Malfoy, elo-didie, Auriane07, Guest, qqn, youkimitsu, Serelya Prongs, mamy 83, Sabrina-Visiteur et L'Ange Dechut.**

 **Voila, voilà j'ai fait le tour ^^**

 **Encore désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai de gros problème de wi-fi en ce moment -_- mais heureusement il devrait être vite réglée ^^ Je pense que j'aurais retrouvé une wi-fi stable vers mi-aout ^^**

 **Merci encore, je vous aimes x3**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture ^^**

Chapitre 2 :

Harry regardait ses étagères, remplit de livres, se demandant lesquels mettre dans sa valise pour Poudlard et lesquels laisser. C'est fou ce qu'il avait accumulé comme livres depuis qu'il était avec Edge. Soupirant il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa valise. Jamais il ne pourrait emmené tout les livres qu'il voulait. Tournant son regard une nouvelle fois vers les livres, il se décida. Il prit le livre sur les démons que lui avait offert Edge, un autre sur la magie noir et la magie du sang et enfin un dernier, bien plus fin que les deux autres, sur les nobles familles sorcières.

Il mit les livres dans sa valise avant de porter son regard sur son bureau.

-Harry, tu as finis ta valise ?

Le brun se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Edge se trouvé la, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisé. Sa chemise blanche était légèrement ouverte et les manches étaient remontés sur les bras du démon. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement ébouriffaient, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Edge s'avança en souriant.

-Alors ?

-Je viens de la finir.

Edge regarda la valise et sourit en avisant les livres que son gardien avait rajouté. Il regarda Harry, amusé. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, tout sourire.

-Ta faute. Tu m'as fait aimé lire.

-Tu ne prend pas le livre sur 'l'apprentissage des devoirs d'un héritier' ?

Harry regarda de nouveau le bureau, sur lequel trônait le livre.

-J'ai passé tout ces derniers jour à le lire. Je commence à le connaître. Et puis, j'ai déjà beaucoup de livres en plus de mes manuels.

Edge fit un sourit au garçon avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne tarde pas à te coucher alors. On se lève tôt demain. Tu ne voudrais pas louper ton train quand même.

Harry ricana.

Il se tourna vers son lit afin de fermer la valise et de la mettre par terre. Il tira ensuite les couvertures et se faufila dessous. Regardant en direction de la porte, il vit Edge le regarder avec un petit sourire.

-B'nuit Edge.

-Bonne nuit chat.

Le démon sortit, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Edge se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un fois arrivé, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son bureau ou l'attendait une lettre. Depuis que lui et Harry avaient était mis au courant pour la tutelle de Dumbledore et le vol du directeur et des Weasley, Edge et le gobelin en charge du coffre d'Harry avaient échanger beaucoup de lettres. Le gobelin avait accepté que Edge soit en charge des biens de Harry mais avait demandé à ce que ce dernier apprenne ses devoirs, les Potter étant une noble famille et Harry étant le dernier membres de sa famille. Edge avait était rassuré quand il avait sus que Harry devait attendre d'avoir entre quinze et dix sept ans pour devenir le chef de famille et avoir à effectuer des devoirs. Douze ans était un age bien trop jeune pour devenir si important dans la société, surtout avec une famille aussi vielle et importante que les Potter.

Depuis cette annonce, Edge se battait pour récupérer les biens que Dumbledore avait volé. Autant l'argent, Edge s'en fichait pas mal, lui même ayant une fortune plus que conséquente – il vivait depuis un moment aussi – autant il avait découvert que plusieurs reliques rare, des dizaines de livres, des bijoux de famille et autre avait était emporté par le directeur. Le gobelin lui avait même avoué qu'une ou deux résidences avait était placé sous le nom de Dumbledore et que désormais elles servaient de base à une organisation du nom de L'Ordre du Phénix.

Edge soupira. Il avait décidé avec les gobelins de rapatrier ce que Dumbledore avait volé dans le coffre de Harry en priorité, et en toute discrétion, avant de voir pour les résidences.

Rangeant les lettres, le démons s'étira avant d'enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Une fois en sous vêtements il se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel il s'effondra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry ouvrit les yeux très tôt le lendemain. Le soleil se levait à peine.

Le brun s'assit dans son lit en soupirant. Aujourd'hui il retourné à Poudlard. Il allait revoir ses amis. Hermione. Ron.

Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir réagir face à son ami. Enfin, ami...

Harry joua avec les couvertures un instant. Peut être que Ron n'était pas au courant pour l'argent ?

Le brun sortit du lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il surveille Ron pour voir si il était un ami de confiance.

Harry secoua la tête pour éviter d'y penser. Il se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche avant de s'habillait. Il enfila un jean noir et revint dans sa chambre en quête d'un haut. Il fouilla dans son armoire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que son regard ne tombe sur un pull léger rouge. Souriant il l'enfila avant de prendre la veste qu'il avait posé sur une chaise hier soir. Il l'a mit et revint dans la salle de bain pour regarder le résultat.

Il regarda son reflet un instant avant de mettre la capuche de sa veste noir sur sa tête. Deux oreilles de chat trônait sur le haut de la capuche, le faisant sourire. Edge allait adoré sa veste pensa-t-il en ricanant.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain et rouvrit sa valise. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, faisant le tour de sa chambre, allant jusque dans la bibliothèque et le salon pour vérifier que rien ne traîner.

Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour, Harry s'installa dans la salle à manger. A peine fut il assis qu'un elfe de maison arriva.

-Jeune maître Harry. Avez vous bien dormis ?

-Oui, et toi Kapy ? (NdA : Toc, toc. Qui est la ? Kapy. Kapy qui ? Kapylaire (Capillaire lol) xD pardon je sors)

-Très bien jeune maître.

Kapy fit un sourire au sorcier avant de claquer des doigts. L'elfe eu un sourire triste en voyant le jeune maître se jeter presque sur la nourriture. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue se jetait sur son repas, l'elfe avait était plus qu'étonnée, mais Edge lui avait alors expliquer comment le garçon avait était traité jusque là. L'instinct maternelle de l'elfe c'était alors réveillé et Kapy c'était promise de bien s'occuper de son jeune maître. Et cela commencé par bien le nourrir.

Regardant une dernière fois le brun, elle claqua des doigts, disparaissant.

Harry lui, continua son repas. Une fois finis il s'étira et regarda l'heure. Il sortit de la salle à manger avant de se dirigeait vers sa chambre. En passant devant la porte fermé de la chambre de son démon, il se demanda si Edge était debout. Préférant vérifier, il poussa doucement la porte. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre et Harry put même voir la forme de Edge dans le lit lorsqu'il s'approcha. Souriant le garçon avança sur la pointe des pieds. Son sourire s'accentua quand il arriva juste devant le lit du démon. Alors qu'il venait de poser son genoux sur le lit, Edge bougea, le faisant se figer. Soupirant, Harry regarda le démon dormir. Il prit une inspiration avant de se mettre sur le lit, à genoux.

Se retenant de rire, il écarta les bras, compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête puis se laissa tomber sur le ventre de Edge.

Le démon poussa un bruit mat, se réveillant d'un coup. Le rire de son gardien le fit baisser les yeux sur son ventre.

Harry, s'étouffant de rire, était affalé sur son ventre. Edge grogna pour la forme mais au sourire qu'il avait, Harry sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se redressa. Mais à peine avait il un pied par terre, que deux bras l'enlacèrent et le tirèrent vers le lit. Poussant un petit cris sous le léger rire de Edge, Harry se retrouva sur le dos, son démon à côté de lui.

Le jeune sorcier sourit avant d'enlacer Edge à son tour.

Ils restèrent dans le lit pendant de longue minutes avant d'enfin se lever. Edge se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tandis que Harry retournait dans sa chambre.

En attendant que Edge soit prêt, Harry décida de ranger un peu les livres qui s'entassaient sur son bureau.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute Edge vint chercher Harry. Le démon aida le sorcier à descendre sa valise puis il remonta chercher son long manteau. En passant devant la chambre de Harry, Edge remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. Il rentra pour la refermer avant de se détourner. Il revint dans le couloir et referma la porte en souriant.

Il retrouva Harry en bas, assis sur sa valise, sa capuche sur sa tête. Il le regarda un instant avant de descendre les escaliers. Arriver en bas il prit la main d'Harry et posa son autre main sur la valise avant d'utiliser les ombres pour se déplacé. Harry qui était maintenant habitué au moyen de transport des démons, laisser ses yeux parcourir les ombres, reconnaissant parfois des endroits.

Ils arrivèrent une minute après à la gare, dans un endroit sombre. Le démon passa une main dans les cheveux de son protégé les recoiffant. Harry les avaient laissé libre, simplement cachait par la capuche. Harry râla un peu pour la forme avant de remettre sa capuche qui était tombé pendant le voyage. Ensuite il rattrapa Edge qui était déjà partit. Le rattrapant, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient drôlement bien accordaient. Tout comme Harry, Edge avait opté pour un pantalon noir et un haut rouge, bien que se soit une chemise. Son long manteau noir complété le tout.

Ils marchèrent sur le quai, rencontrant assez peu de moldus. Arrivé devant la barrière du quai neuf ¾, les deux liés foncèrent dans le mur, le traversant sans problème.

Harry se tourna vers Edge tout sourire. Néanmoins son sourire s'effaça quand il vit les sourcils fronçaient de son démon.

-Edge ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il y eu un moment de blanc ou Harry pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

-Il y avait un sort sur le mur. Qui aurait dut nous empêchez de passer.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Harry regarda Edge réfléchir avant que celui ci ne soupire. Il lui fit un sourire.

-Ce n'est rien. N'y pense pas va.

Harry le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Prenant son chariot ou se trouvait sa valise il commença à marcher vers le train. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur le quai et Harry baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas être reconnus.

-Il ne te reconnaîtrons pas chaton. Tu as suffisamment changé.

-Il me reste ma cicatrice.

-Elle est suffisamment bien caché ne t'en fait pas.

Harry soupira avant d'acquiescer. Rapidement il repéra une famille de rouquin dans la foule. La présence de Ron confirma le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Harry reconnut aussi les jumeaux et Hermione qui discuté avec Ron. Elle semblait regarder partout, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Harry la vit le regarder, détourner le regard avant de revenir vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Harry !

Courant dans la foule, elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui sauta dans les bras. Le brun regarda Edge avant de regarder son ami, étonné.

-'Mione.

-Harry bon sang mais tu étais où ! On c'est tellement inquiété quand on à lut dans le journal que tu avais disparut !

Harry leva un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas que le journal allait être mis au courant de sa disparition. Il aurait peut être dut se tenir informer.

-Excuse moi Hermione... Je savais pas que les journaux l'apprendraient.

Hermione s'éloigna, essuyant ses yeux humide. Harry se sentit un peu coupable.

-Harry !

Le brun regarda par dessus l'épaule pour voir Ron arrivait.

-Bordel, mais t'étais ou !

Harry regarda Ron, soulagé. Visiblement, le rouquin avait lui aussi était inquiété. Il allait lui sourire quand il remarqua que Ron ne semblait pas soulagé, mais légèrement en colère.

-Pourquoi t'es partit de chez toi ! T'aurais pus v'nir à la maison !

-Quoi ?

-On c'était mit d'accord pour que tu viennes non ! Je voulais que mes parents voient qu'on étaient amis !

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione.

Harry lui regarda Ron. Il lui en voulait car il n'était pas venue chez lui ? Il serra les poings.

-Oui Ron, tout vas bien, merci de t'inquiéter.

Ron le regarda surprit. Harry vit une femme rousse lui donner un coup sur l'épaule.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiétais Harry ! Finit il par dire.

-Tsk.

Harry remit en place sa capuche et s'apprêtait à partir quand deux adolescents se jetèrent sur lui.

-Regarde moi ça George !

-Je vois Fred !

-Le p'tit Harry va bien !

Harry regarda les jumeaux face à lui. Ils lui faisaient un grand sourire. Harry leur fit à son tour un sourire. Il était plutôt étonné que les jumeaux se soit inquiétaient. Il sentit la main de son démon se poser sur son épaule. Il renversa la tête légèrement en arrière afin de voir Edge lui sourire. Il lui sourit en réponse, étonnant Ron et Hermione qui n'avait jamais vue Harry sourire comme ça à quelqu'un.

-Alors, fit Fred, vous êtes le 'kidnappeur' de Harry.

Edge ricana.

-On peut dire ça.

Les jumeaux firent un grand sourire à Edge.

Ron lui fusilla ses frères sous le regarda surprit de Harry. Peut être que Ron n'était pas réellement qui il pensait. Soupirant Harry se tourna vers le démon.

-Edge, je vais essayer de me trouver une place. Si tu veux, tu peux y aller.

-Je t'accompagne mon chat. Je ne partirais que quand je verrais que tu es dans le train, assis.

Harry sourit. Fred et George se regardèrent avant de venir encadrer Harry.

-On le surveillera !

-Ouais, il trouvera une place, tranquille, confirma George.

Harry les regarda, de plus en plus surprit. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait ?

Edge les regarda aussi avant de hocher la tête. Glissant ses doigts sous la capuche du brun, il lui enleva avant de venir embrasser son front, faisant rougir Harry de plaisir.

-Fais attention à toi d'accord ?

-Oui Edge.

-On se voit aux vacances alors.

Harry hocha la tête avant de lui sourire une dernière fois. Edge se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur souhaita une bonne rentrée, ignorant les autres.

Une fois Edge partit, Harry soupira, sentant déjà les conséquences de leur éloignement. Il se frotta sa marque sous son œil. Toutes ses marques semblaient chauffé, mais celle sous son œil chauffé d'une manière beaucoup plus dérangeante.

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione s'avança vers Harry.

-Qui... qui c'est Harry ?

-Edge. Mon tuteur.

-Ton tuteur ?

-C'est impossible Harry ! Fit la mère de Ron.

Harry la regarda.

-Vous êtes la mère de Ron je suppose ?

-Oui, je suis Molly Weasley.

-Bien. Et pourquoi Edge ne pourrait pas être mon tuteur ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de Dumbledore. Fit elle en parlant comme s'il était un simple enfant.

-Molly, fit l'homme roux, qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-La vérité Arthur. Albus me la lui même dit il est le tuteur de Harry.

Harry s'avança.

-Non. Il l'a était. Mais il ne l'ai plus depuis le débuts du mois d'août.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'est pas à me justifier. Maintenant, j'aimerais monter dans le train et trouver un compartiment tranquille.

Harry prit son chariot et le poussa un peu.

-Je viens avec toi mon pote !

-Tu reste la Ronny, fit George. ON accompagne Harry. Toi, tu te trouve un autre compartiment.

-Mais !

-Non Ron, fit Harry. Je veux être tranquille. Seul. Exception faite pour les jumeaux. Je veux leur parler en plus.

Sans un mot de plus pour Ron et sa famille, Harry s'avança vers les compartiments. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun se retrouver dans un compartiment avec les jumeaux.

Soupirant, le brun ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de sourire aux jumeaux.

-Alors, commença-t-il, vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ?

-Bien sur, fit George.

-Pourtant on ne se connais pas plus que ça...

-C'est vrai qu'on traîne pas autant avec toi que le fait Ron mais on a passer l'année avec toi lors des match de quidditch, répondit Fred.

A la mention de Ron, Harry sentit son visage se fermer.

-Y se passe quoi avec Ron d'ailleurs ?

Fred et George se regardèrent.

-Comment ça ? Firent ils.

-J'ai bien vue qu'il avait l'air plus remonté contre moi que soulagé de me revoir.

Fred soupira avant de lui répondre tandis que George baissé la tête.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on voulait te parler.

Harry les regarda, la tête légèrement penché.

-On a surprit une conversation entre notre mère et notre petite sœur Ginny... Commença George.

-Maman lui affirmait qu'elle deviendrait la prochaine madame Potter.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis qu'elle est petit Ginny est folle de toi. On pensait que c'était rien, que ça passerais...

-Sauf que quand on les à entendu parler, continua Fred, maman affirmait à Gin' qu'elle deviendrait ta femme.

-Pardon !

Harry les regarda avec des yeux rond.

George se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Et ça s'arrête pas la Harry... Maman est persuadé quand étant ton ami, Ron deviendra aussi célèbre que toi. Qu'il aura un bon travail plus tard.

-Sans vous vexer.. votre mère est cinglé !

Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

-Ouais, ont sait.

Harry regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre du train, remarquant que le train venait de démarrer.

-Bon, fit il, récapitulons. Votre mère persuade votre sœur qu'elle va m'épouser alors que je n'ai que douze ans...

-Et elle onze, fit remarquer Fred.

-Ensuite, Ron est attiré par ma célébrité à cause de votre mère...

Il réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

-Je pense même que votre mère n'a rien avoir avec ça...

-Ça m'étonnerais pas, répondit George. Ronny aime depuis tout petit être au centre du monde.

Harry soupira avant de les regardaient.

-Quoi ? Firent-ils.

-Vous êtes au courant pour l'argent ?

-Quel argent ?

-Dumbledore à voler de l'argent dans le coffre des Potter et les à mit dans votre coffre.

-Quoi !

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry ébahi.

-Non mais j'y crois pas, fit George au bout d'une minute ou deux. Et je suppose que s'il à voler de l'argent dans ton coffre, il a voler autre chose ?

-Ouais. Des artefacts et des livres rare. Des bijoux de famille aussi. Et quelques résidences qu'il à mit sous son nom.

Fred serra ses poings tandis que George semblait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

-Tu peux les récupérer ?

-Ouais. Edge s'en occupe avec les gobelins.

Les jumeaux regardèrent, étonné, le sourire qui étira les lèvres du garçon lorsqu'il parla de Edge.

Fred haussa un sourcil en le voyant caresser les marques en étoile sur ses mains.

-C'est cool que quelqu'un soit là pour toi, fit George.

-Ouais. Edge est génial, fit Harry en souriant.

-En tout cas, tu peux compter sur nous, affirma Fred. Tu peux nous faire confiance à nous.

-Merci, fit Harry après quelques secondes.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent doucement avant de George ne reprenne.

-Tu vas faire comment avec Dumby ?

Harry rigola au surnom avant de répondre.

-Je vais lui faire croire que je lui fait confiance. Je vais aller le voir pour lui dire que je suis au courant pour la tutelle. Je lui dirais ensuite que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi et qu'il n'a plus à endosser ce rôle.

-Il va pas aimer.

-M'en fou, fit Harry à Fred avec un sourire.

Ce dernier sourit aussi avant de poser la question qui lui tournait en boucle en tête.

-C'est quoi tes marques Harry ?

Le brun eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Cette réponse viendra plus tard. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je veux garder quelques cartes dans ma manche.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, bien que curieux.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans les rires. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à un moment mais Fred les vira, sous les cries indignés de la brune. Ils eurent aussi la visite de Malfoy, mais Harry l'ignora tout simplement, le faisant partir en râlant.

Une fois arrivé à Prés-au-Lard, les jumeaux ne quittèrent pas Harry et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans le château.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle quand le professeur McGonnagal arriva avec le directeur.

-Mon garçon je suis tellement content de voir que tu vas bien, fit ce dernier.

-Monsieur le directeur, le salua Harry, froidement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien.

Les élèves curieux, s'arrêtaient devant les portes pour écouter la discussion. Le professeur de métamorphose les chassa. Ils ne resta donc bien vite que les deux professeurs, les jumeaux et Harry.

-Ou étais tu ce dernier moi mon garçon ? Tout le monde c'est inquiété pour toi tu sais.

-Avant tout monsieur, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de m'appeler mon garçon. Je suis un élève comme les autres, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'appelez ainsi. De plus vous n'avez pas non plus à me tutoyer, pour les mêmes raisons.

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent, surpris.

-Oui, bien sur mon... Monsieur Potter. Ou étiez vous ?

-Chez une personne de confiance.

-Vous deviez rester chez votre famille, fit Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour te protéger ! La protection du sang donnait par ta tante te protège.

Harry lança un regard noir à Dumbledore. Et malgré tout ce qui avait été prévu avec Edge, Harry sentit la colère enflait sous sa peau.

-Je ne vous le redirais pas monsieur le directeur. Veuillez me vouvoyer. Ensuite, vous dites que je suis protéger chez ma famille...

Le brun serra les poings. Il craquait. Tant pis. Lui qui avait décidé de ne pas trop en dévoiler et surtout pas de cette manière afin que Dumbledore pense qu'il avait encore sa parfaite confiance...

-Alors dites moi... pourquoi mon oncle me battait il ? Était ce sa manière de me protéger ? Ou encore quand ma tante m'utiliser comme un elfe de maison, ou quand mon cousin me frappait et m'humilier ?

Harry ignora le couinement de son professeur de métamorphose, ainsi que les regards remplit de colère des jumeaux.

-Est ce que c'était une manière de me protéger quand mon oncle posait ses mains sur moi !

Harry fit un pas en avant et regarda le directeur dans les yeux.

-Quand il posait ses yeux sur moi. Sur mon corps. Quand il m'enfermait dans le sous sol, en pleine nuit alors que j'avais à peine cinq ans, et me touchait.

McGonnagal posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche, les yeux humide. Un des jumeaux posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en soutient.

-J'ai passé ma vie à me demander pourquoi ils me traitaient comme ça. Pourquoi ils m'appelaient 'monstre'. Pourquoi, depuis mes cinq ans, mon oncle venait me violer. Vous venait de répondre à ma question directeur. Parce que je devais être protéger.

Harry se recula. Il jeta un regard au professeur McGonnagal, qui avait laisser échapper quelques larmes et qui le fixait, visiblement choqué de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Maintenant monsieur, je pense que les premières années ne vont pas tarder. De plus, mes camarades et moi avons faim. Nous allons donc vous laisser.

Et sur ces mots Harry se retourna et entra dans la Grande Salle encadré des jumeaux. Aucun des deux rouquins ne dirent un mot à propos de la conversation précédente au plus grande plaisir de Harry.

La répartition et le repas filèrent et très vite Harry se trouva debout devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sans rien dire les jumeaux agrippèrent les épaules du brun et l'emmenèrent dans leur dortoir.

Lee Jordan, un garçon avec qui ils partageaient leur dortoir les regarda, surprit de la présence de Harry mais ne dit rien.

Les jumeaux allongèrent Harry sur l'un des lits.

-On ne te posera aucune question Harry, commença George.

-Mais si tu veux nous parlez, on est là.

Harry resta silencieux.

-Merci.

Les jumeaux l'allongèrent avant de s'installer contre le brun. Le lit étant prévu pour une seule personne, deux maximum, les trois garçons furent serré, mais les jumeaux refusèrent de laisser Harry se soir là.

C'est dans cette position que Lee les trouva lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Il se coucha le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passer mais il sentait qu'il verrait souvent les trois dans cette position durant l'année.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey:)**

 **Je suis enfin de retour avec une santé à peu près stable et qui ne devrait plus me gâcher la vie.**

 **Vraiment désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps mais ma santé m'a plus épuisé que je ne l'aurais crut et je vous avoue que l'écriture était la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais (surtout que je devais préparer mon bac à côté ce qui était tout aussi épuisant -_- au passage je l'ai eu et je félicite tout ceux qui l'ont eut aussi:)).**

 **Mais maintenant je vais bien mieux et je devrais normalement reprendre toutes mes fictions.**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu énormément de mal dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je pense que j'ai du le réécrire une bonne centaine de fois xD mais ça ne m'allait jamais. Donc je pose ça là, histoire d'arrêter de vous faire attendre et surtout d'arrêter de recommencer ce chapitre tout les deux jours.**

 **Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court et je préviens que les choses importantes n'arrivent pas toutes suite. Pour ça il faudra attendre quelques chapitres de plus. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous satisfera autant que les autres.**

 **Il n'est pas encore totalement relue, mais vue l'heure je compte pas le faire se soir xD en revanche le chapitre sera relut et corrigé demain:)**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3 :

Dumbledore regarda le brun assis face à lui, tête basse. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune sorcier répondrait à sa convocation après leur discussion houleuse d'hier soir.

-Je suis content que tu es accepté de venir me voir Harry, fit il tout en observant la réaction du garçon.

Celui-ci se mordit légèrement la lèvre et détourna le visage afin de ne pas croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Le directeur cacha sa surprise, pensant que Harry réagirait plus vivement et non pas de manière gêné.

-Monsieur le directeur... A propos d'hier soir, commença le garçon en relevant légèrement la tête, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir crier dessus.

Cette fois Dumbledore ne put que laisser transparaître son étonnement sur son visage avant de finalement se reprendre et de faire signe au survivant de continuer.

-Je... Je m'en veut énormément monsieur. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dus me comporter comme ça avec vous. J'étais simplement en colère et je n'ai pas sus me maîtriser. J'y est pensé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et je me rend compte maintenant que je n'aurai pas due me défouler sur vous, ni prétendre que tout était de votre faute.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil au directeur avant de rebaisser les yeux, un sentiment de culpabilité semblant le ronger, ses mains triturant sa robe de sorcier, signe évidant de son mal être.

Intérieurement Dumbledore eut un sourire. Bien. Soit le garçon mentait et jouait très bien la comédie, soit ses sentiments avaient réellement prit le dessus hier soir. Dans tout les cas le directeur se devrait de surveiller le garçon pendant quelques temps. Et découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui avait recueillit le garçon durant les vacances serait aussi à faire.

-Monsieur ?

La voix d'Harry le fit revenir dans le présent. Le garçon semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

-Pose ta question mon garçon, fit il d'une voix douce.

-Je voulais savoir... Étiez vous au courant ? Pour ma famille ? Ce qu'il me faisait ?

Harry regarda le directeur à travers les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Le directeur répondit le plus tristement possible.

-Bien sur que non Harry. J'ignorai qu'il se passé ce genre de chose chez ton oncle et ta tante, sinon tu penses bien que je serais venue te chercher le plus vite possible.

-Pourtant, je vous l'ai dit l'année dernière que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été.

-Je sais, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je pensé que tu exagérais les choses. Si j'avais sus ce que tu vivais la-bas, sache que je ne t'y aurais pas renvoyé mon garçon.

Dumbledore eut un sourire mental en voyant le garçon lui offrir un petit sourire.

-Sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour hier, rajouta-t-il. Je comprend parfaitement que tes émotions est prient le dessus, surtout si tu pensais que j'étais au courant pour ce que ta famille te faisait endurer.

Dumbledore regarda le jeune garçon, essayant de croiser son regard sans y arriver. Son visage était toujours légèrement baissé bien qu'il soit plus détendu, sûrement soulagé que le directeur ne lui en veuille pas. Ce-dernier fit taire ses derniers doutes. Harry pouvait mentir mais il n'était sûrement pas assez bon comédien pour autant simuler. _Donc_ , songea le directeur, _Harry à réellement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions hier soir et rien de plus ? C'est possible. Mais il vaut mieux que je le surveille encore quelques temps._

-Monsieur ? Est-ce tout ?

-A vrai dire j'ai encore une question et ensuite tu pourras partir en cour. Il serait bête que tu sois en retard le premier jour, surtout que tu commences avec les potions si je ne me trompe pas, rigola-t-il faussement.

Harry se renfrogna à ses mots.

-Je voulais simplement te demander le nom de la personne qui t'as recueillit. J'aimerais le remercier.

-Oui bien sur. Il s'appelle Edge Oxton.

-Et puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, continua Dumbledore tout en cherchant s'il connaissait ou non ce nom.

Harry gigota dans son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien.. Ma tante m'avait envoyé faire des courses pour elle et je suis simplement tombé sur lui dans la rue. Je veux dire littéralement, précisa-t-il les joues rougissant légèrement. Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais et je l'ai renversé en tournant au coin de la rue.

Harry grimaça.

-Certaines de mes blessures les plus récentes m'ont fait souffrir et Edge à remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien et à ensuite insistait pour me raccompagner à la maison. Je crois qu'il se douté de quelque chose à cause de mes vieux vêtements trop grand et de mes grimaces quand je faisait certains mouvements. Quand on est arrivé oncle Vernon m'a violemment agrippé. Edge à toute suite réagit et a dit à mon oncle qu'il m'emmenait avec lui et que je ne reviendrais plus chez mon oncle. Il m'a soigné et moi je lui est expliqué ce que je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante. Quelques jours après Edge c'est arrangé pour devenir mon tuteur légal. Et encore quelque jours après on à appris que les Dursley étaient mort dans un accident.

Dumbledore faillit s'étouffer à ses mots. Comment ça tuteur légal ? Mais c'était censé être lui le tuteur légal du gamin !

-Monsieur ?

Harry jetait un regard interrogateur au directeur, semblant s'inquiéter pour sa soudaine pâleur.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Ton ami n'a rencontré aucun problèmes pour devenir ton tuteur ? Demanda-t-il innocemment tout en ignorant le passage sur la mort des Dursley. De toute manière il n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

-Pas que je sache. Mais Edge ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé. Il à tout gérer seul et moi je me suis reposé pour guérir. Il ne voulait pas m'embêter avec tout ça je pense.

Dumbledore, contrarié, croqua vivement dans un de ses bonbons au citron. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de récupérer la tutelle du survivant. Il le devait ou alors il sentait qu'il perdrait son arme. Il posa son regard sur l'étrange étoile rouge présent sous l'oeil du brun. Il glissa son regard sur les mains caché de l'élève, sachant déjà qu'une étoile se trouvait sur le dos de chaque main.

-Mon garçon? Je voulais te demander quelque chose de plus...

Harry le regarda.

-Les étoiles présentes sur ta peau... D'où te viennent-t-elles ?

Harry sembla hésiter avant de parler :

-A vrai dire, ni Edge ni moi ne savons ce que c'est. Je me suis réveillé avec un matin. Vous pensez savoir de quoi il s'agit professeur ? Vous savez ce qu'elles pourraient représenter ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête bien qu'il était en train de se demandé si le garçon n'avait eu un héritage de créature. Il n'avait certes que douze ans mais le directeur avait déjà lue des cas très rare ou le sorcier était bien plus jeune que quinze ans et avait pourtant du sang de créature – puissante en général – qui refaisait surface et qui modifié son apparence jusqu'à ses quinze ans ou son apparence de créature se stabilisé. Mais il n'avais jamais entendus parlé de créature avec des tatouages comme celles-ci. Il allait devoir faire des recherches à ce sujet. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas être un héritage...

Finalement il renvoya Harry, n'ayant plus rien à lui dire.

-Pense à t'excuser auprès du professeur McGonagall Harry. Elle aussi était la hier soir, rappela-t-il au garçon. Et je pense qu'elle à était très touché parce que tu as révélé.

-Oui professeur. Je parlerais avec elle dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

La porte se referma sur le garçon de douze ans.

Presque cinq minutes passèrent avant que Dumbledore ne se lève rageusement de son siège. A priori, le gamin semblait ne rien savoir ou alors pas de quoi accusé Dumbledore. C'était légèrement rassurant. En revanche ce Edge risqué de gâcher ses plans s'il ne faisait rien pour le faire disparaître. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour ramener son arme auprès de lui.

.0.0.0

Harry s'adossa à un mur avec un sourire victorieux. Edge allait être fier de lui quand il allait lui raconté sa petite comédie. Il avait même réussit à éviter le regard de Dumbledore afin de ne pas être légilimancier par l'homme comme Edge lui avait apprit. Il espérait juste que le directeur ait crut à sa comédie et qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il mentait.

Il reprit sa marche en direction de son dortoir. Il fallait qu'il récupère ses affaires avant de filer en cour de potion le plus vite possible. S'il pouvait éviter de se faire coller par Rogue dès le premier jour...

.0.0.0

Les semaines qui suivirent furent bien plus tranquille pour Harry. Dumbledore le surveiller de loin mais ne lui adressait pas la parole plus que cela. Il était allait voir le professeur McGonagall afin de s'excuser et celle-ci l'avait retenue durant une bonne partie de la soirée, exigeant que le deuxième année lui explique tout ce qu'il vivait chez les Durlsey jusqu'à l'été dernier. Une fois leur conversation finit, la professeur de métamorphose semblait remonter contre le monde entier et Harry était certains que si Edge n'avait pas déjà tué les Dursley alors sa directrice de maison aurait dès lors quitté Poudlard pour allait leurs faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais dut poser la main sur un de ses griffons.

Les cours n'avaient pas réellement changés suite à ça, si ce n'est que McGonagall lui demandé de temps en temps si tout allait bien.

Les autres cours se déroulaient comme l'année dernière, dans la même ambiance, sauf pour le cour de Défense qui était une véritable arnaque au yeux d'Harry et de beaucoup d'autres étudiants, excepté les jeunes sorcières, pratiquement toutes sous le charme de leur nouveau professeur. Ce-dernier leur avait fait acheté tout ses livres – livres qui ne raconté que des bêtises sois dit en passant – et passé ses cours à vanter ses sois disant exploits. Et le comble pour Harry : Hermione était sous le charme de Lockart, soupirant toute les deux minutes devant l'homme. Et en plus le jeune sorcier devait se coltiner un Ron qu'il découvrait sous un autre angle au fil des jours. Coincé entre ses deux la et avec un tel professeur, son cour préféré était devenu insupportable.

De plus, le dit professeur semblait l'avoir choisit comme élève favoris, ce qui revenait à dire du point de vue d'Harry, un souffre douleur. En effet dès leur première rencontre dans les couloirs, Lockart avait semblé décider qu'ils étaient reliés par un sois disant lien dut à leur célébrité.

Harry avait eut un mal fou à se débarrasser du professeur, sous les rires discrets des jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lui venir en aide.

-Nous devrions nous voir de temps à autre Harry, lui avait dit son professeur. Je te donnerais quelques conseils pour satisfaire tout tes fan. Tu sais il suffit d'une photo, d'une petit conversation voir d'un simple clin d'œil.

Le rires des jumeaux avaient redoublaient, surtout qu'ils avaient vite comprit grâce à la présence d'un nouveau Gryffondor du nom de Collin Crivey, que Harry ne supportait pas vraiment ses fan et sa célébrité en général.

-Je pourrais te parler un peu de ma propre célébrité et de tout ce que j'ai vécut...

Harry avait voulut se tirer une balle, la tout de suite, alors que la main du professeur sur son épaule ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Par chance, le professeur Rogue était passé par là et pour une fois dans sa vie avait aider son élève honnis en accaparant le professeur de défense. Fred et George avait tiré Harry à leur suite, échappant à Lockart tandis que le petit brun se demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé et si c'était bien Rogue qui venait de lui sauver la vie – sans exagérer bien sûr.

En plus de Lockart qui l'avait prit pour cible et Ron qu'il devait supportait tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards de haine ou de jalousie que le roux lui jeté, il devait aussi supportait la dernière Weasley, Ginevra qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de toujours être prêt de lui. Si au début Harry répondait à ses bonjours, il commençait sérieusement à avoir marre de la rouquine. Voila moins d'un moi qu'ils se « connaissaient » et il avait l'impression de la voir partout.

-Votre sœur me gonfle, fit-il au jumeaux en entrant dans leurs dortoir.

Il balança ses affaires de cours près de celles de Fred et George avant de venir s'allonger entre eux comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques semaines.

Il était encore surpris de voir à quelle vitesse lui et les jumeaux c'étaient liés. Quand il s'en était rendus compte il avait légèrement prit peur, se demandant si les jumeaux ne c'étaient pas rapprochés de lui sur ordre de Dumbledore ou de leur mère, mais Fred et George l'avait tout de suite rassurés.

Très vite, Harry c'était rendus compte que les jumeaux n'étaient pas comme leur jeune frère.

-Elle te colle encore ? Demanda George alors que Fred avait fermé les yeux.

-Ouais. Elle m'attendait à la sortit de la Grande Salle.

Il souffla repensant à la rouquine qui lui était tombé dessus à la sortie du diner. Les joues rouges et serrant un petit carnet contre elle, elle avait balbutié quelques mots, demandant comment se passait les cours d'Harry et si il était content de revenir à Poudlard – ce qu'elle lui demandait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, à croire qu'elle ne savait dire que ça.

Du bout des doigts il caressa l'étoile sous son œil, attirant le regard de George sur celle-ci.

-Tu veux toujours pas nous expliquer ton délire de tatouage ? Demanda George l'air de rien.

Harry rigola tandis que Fred souriait en ouvrant les yeux.

-Déjà, qui est celui qui c'est dit que tatouer un gosse de douze était une bonne idée, rajouta ce dernier.

-Quand je pense qu'il faut qu'on attende encore au moins trois ans pour être tatoué mon cher Forge !

-Alors que lui ! Fit Fred en pointant théâtralement Harry du doigts, Lui ! Il c'est fais tatoué à douze ans. Douze Gred !

Harry regardait les deux comiques, ne se retenant pas de rire. Finalement il se calma.

-Alors comme ça vous voulais vous faire tatoué ?

-Ouep !

-Quoi ?

-Secret, firent les jumeaux en cœur.

-A moi vous pouvez me le dire non?

-Non ! Répondirent-ils.

Harry soupira mais son sourire resta. Au bout de quelques minutes il dut quitter les jumeaux pour retourner dans son propre dortoir, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir dans celui des jumeaux toutes les nuits.

Il monta rapidement et laissa tomber ses affaires au pied de son lit une fois dans le dortoir. Ron releva la tête d'un magazine de quidditch et le regarda.

-T'étais ou ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je discutais avec tes frères.

-T'aurais put monter avec moi ! J'voulais faire une partie d'échec.

-Désolé Ron mais je devais leur dire un truc à propos du quidditch. Et de toute façon je suis nul aux échec.

Ron eut un rire qui sonna faux aux oreilles d'Harry.

-Ouais ça c'est bien vrai. Mais si on joue ensemble je suis sûr que tu t'amélioreras.

Harry lui lança un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit pour écrire une lettre à son démon. Ensuite il terminerait ses devoirs avant de finalement se coucher, essayant d'oublier que le lendemain aussi il devrait supporter Ron et ses mensonges, sa sœur et son professeur de Défense. Quelle belle journée en perspective. Ironie.

 **Merci à No Name de m'avoir signalé la petite incohérence en début de chapitre. J'ai donc corrigée ce petit défaut !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey !**

 **Me revoilà :) je vous ai manqué ?**

 **Navré de l'immense retard que j'ai, le rythme de la fac est beaucoup plus fatiguant que ce que je pensée et surtout très chargé… Je ne m'y suis d'ailleurs toujours pas habituée :/**

 **Pour ceux qui ont eu des examens j'espère qu'ils se sont bien passés. Pour ma part… Je ne préfère pas en parler x)**

 **Enfin, maintenant que mes partiels sont finis et que je ne suis plus fatiguée (et que je ne risque plus de m'endormir devant mon écran surtout) je vais pouvoir faire corriger mes chapitres, les améliorer et les poster !**

 **Sachez aussi que j'ai fait de minime changement dans les chapitres 2 et 3. Ce sont de simples phrases rajoutées pour préciser notamment quand Edge et Harry discutent de Dumby dans le chapitre 2 et la fin du chapitre 3 avec la « confrontation » Harry/Dumbledore. Ces rajouts ne changent en rien l'histoire et vous n'êtes pas obligés de relire ces chapitres, je les aient simplement mit car j'avais peur que ces deux passages ne soient pas aussi clair que ce que je voulais.**

 **Bref je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

Chapitre 4:

Harry referma le portait de la Grosse Dame en soufflant de soulagement. Il avait dû faire un détour pour éviter de croiser Lockart mais était tombé sur Ginny. Il avait fait mine de ne pas la voir et avait accéléré le pas afin de la contourner mais celle-ci l'avait vue et l'avait suivi. Il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour la perdre et enfin pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir.

Il entra dans la salle commune, notant que peu de Gryffondor s'y trouvaient, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Il venait de quitter la Grande Salle et avait noté que la plupart des Gryffons se trouvaient encore en train de manger. Il se dirigea silencieusement dans son dortoir. Là, il vint s'allonger sur son lit, refermant les tentures derrière lui afin d'être tranquille et regarda la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Voilà pourquoi il avait quitté le repas plus vite que ces camarades. Il ouvrit la lettre avec un sourire, reconnaissant l'écriture soigné de Edge :

 _Chaton,_

 _J'espère que mise à part ton face à face avec le directeur ta rentrée c'est bien passée. Enfin si on oublie ton professeur de défense et la dernière Weasley qui, d'après ce que tu me raconte dans ta lettre, sont assez collant._

 _Pense à garder ton calme face à eux mon chaton. Reste le petit gryffon mignon que tu es censé être (Bien que tu le sois à mes yeux. Malheureusement je ne pense pas que Dumbledore et moi ayons la même définition de petit être mignon)._

 _J'ai eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec les gobelins et tes biens reviennent peu à peu dans ton coffre._

 _Sinon, je me sens bien seul depuis que tu es parti et le manoir me semble plus vide que jamais. J'ai hâte d'être aux prochaines vacances afin de te revoir. J'ai d'ores et déjà décidé que je te collerais durant toute la durée de tes vacances, que ça te plaise ou non._

 _Pour ce qui est de Ronald Weasley, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : continue à l'ignorer comme tu le fais depuis ta rentrée. D'après ce que tu m'as dit et ce que j'ai remarqué moi-même à la gare King's Cross, Ronald semble ne pas être l'ami que tu croyais connaître._

 _Quant à Hermione… Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour toi lorsque je l'ai vu. De plus, elle n'a visiblement pas aimée la remarque que le rouquin t'a sorti à la gare. Je suis persuadé qu'elle est une jeune fille de confiance et qu'elle est une véritable amie._

 _N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des lettres, elles me font toujours plaisir._

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir mon chaton, tu me manque terriblement,_

 _Edge_

 _PS. J'ai pensé que t'envoyer un nouveau paquet de sucettes te ferais plaisir._

Harry prit une sucette présente dans le paquet accompagnant la lettre de son démon et la mit dans sa bouche. Il eut un petit sourire en se disant combien c'était agréable de recevoir une lettre.

Il venait tout juste de la ranger quand ses camarades de dortoir débarquèrent.

Ignorant Ronald qui ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler Harry pris ses affaires pour la nuit et partit se changer dans la salle d'eau. Il sortit après quelques minutes et partit directement se coucher, ne laissant aucunes occasions à Ron de lui parler. Fermant les tentures, il hésita un instant avant d'abandonner l'idée de lire et s'allongea tout de suite, près à dormir. Après tout il devait être en forme pour son entraînement de quidditch de demain matin.

.O.O.O.O.O.

-..rry..

Le petit sorcier ramena la couverture sur lui, fronçant les sourcils dans son sommeil.

-Harry.

Il se tortilla, se tournant dos à la voix qui le réveillé lentement.

-Potter debout !

Difficilement le brun ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant face à la lumière très blanche de cette matinée. Il sortit son visage des couvertures et se mit sur le dos, son regard tombant sur le visage d'Olivier.

-Gné ?

-Entraînement Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié.

Baillant, le jeune adolescent se redressa, s'étirant lentement sous le regard d'Olivier. Le visage de ce-dernier sembla se crisper en voyant la lenteur du brun.

-Je veux te voir prêt dans la salle commune dans dix minutes. Quinze max ! Cria-t-il en sortant du dortoir.

Harry le regarda sortir avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Il soupira, remonta la couverture et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit…

Soupirant il finit malgré tout par repousser ses couvertures. Il eut une grimace en posant ses pieds sur le sol froid avant de se diriger rapidement dans la salle d'eau pour se préparer.

Quinze minutes plus tard le brun rejoignait Olivier et le reste de l'équipe. Ensemble ils partirent tous hors du château, en direction du terrain de quidditch.

Harry ouvrit un paquet de bonbon sur le chemin, partageant avec Fred et George qui l'encadraient.

Le petit brun croqua le bonbon dur, manquant de se casser les dents. Sa langue le picota sous le sucre acide et les jumeaux eurent un rire en entendant le gémissement de plaisir que laissa échapper Harry.

-Harry !

Le brun se tourna en direction du crie et vit un petit blond courir vers lui. Il soupira sous les rires des rouquins. Voilà une autre personne qui ne cessé de le coller depuis la rentrée. Colin Crivey.

Il s'arrêta tout en faisant un geste à Olivier. Il n'en aurait sûrement pas pour longtemps.

Le blond arriva à sa hauteur tout sourire.

-Regarde Harry ! Je l'ai prise pendant que tu discutés avec le professeur Lockart. Je l'ai fait développer et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me la signer… Si tu veux je t'en ferais un double !

Le brun regarda la photo que lui tendait Collin. Sur celle-ci on pouvait le voir, son professeur de défense près de lui. Si l'homme blond avait un grand sourire ce n'était pas le cas de Harry.

-Alors ? Tu me la signes ? Demanda Collin.

-Désolé mais non.

-Quoi ?

Le blond perdit son sourire.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais signé d'autographe et ce n'ai pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'y mettre, fit-il d'une voix sèche. En plus je suis pressé, rajouta-t-il plus gentiment.

-Vraiment. Où tu vas ?

Harry désigna son balai d'un mouvement de tête.

-Entraînement de quidditch.

-Wouha ! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vue de match de quidditch ? Tu crois que je pourrais venir voir ton entraînement ?

Harry soupira.

-Fait comme tu veux Collin.

Il se détourna du blond et repris sa marche. Les rouquins l'encadrant toujours et le première année derrière eux, ils rejoignirent rapidement le reste de l'équipe à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda Olivier.

-C'est rien, il veut juste venir voir notre entraînement.

Olivier plissa les yeux en regardant le petit blond, méfiant. Finalement il se détourna et ils repartirent tous vers le terrain. Ou ils eurent une très mauvaise surprise.

-Flint ! J'ai retenu le terrain ! Il est à nous !

Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch fit un sourire narquois à Olivier.

-Dégage de là Flint ! Continua Dubois.

-Allez, y a bien de la place pour deux équipes non, ricana le brun.

-Non !

-De toute façon, nous avons le droit d'être là. Nous avons un mot du professeur Rogue, regarde. Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur.

-Nouvel attrapeur ? Fit Katie alors que Dubois était comme bloqué.

Flint lui fit un sourire charmeur mais qui ne fit qu'éloigner Katie de lui dans un frison.

Finalement, l'équipe des vert et argent qui jusque-là était resté collé se décala et tous purent voir le nouvel attrapeur.

-Malfoy ? Fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Le serpent lui fit un sourire narquois mais Harry n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Il s'en fichait un peu que l'équipe de Serpentard est un nouvel attrapeur et que cela soit Malfoy. En revanche Olivier semblait avoir plus de mal avec ça.

-En plus, ce cher Draco et son père on fait un superbe cadeau à notre équipe, fit Flint en mettant en avant son balai. Des Nimbus 2001 pour toute l'équipe.

-Quoi ! Mais ! Il n'a pas le droit de vous acheter comme ça ! S'écria Dubois.

Angelina, Katie et Alicia soupirèrent en même temps qu'Harry. Finalement celui-ci s'avança attirant le regard de tous sur lui.

-Est ce qu'on va s'entraîner Olivier ou pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Une fois qu'ils seront partis.

Harry roula des yeux.

-On peut très bien se partager le terrain.

Olivier se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds tout comme les Serpentard. Les filles semblaient surprise mais l'idée de partager le terrain leur allaient très bien. Quant aux jumeaux ils ne semblaient pas surpris par la phrase du brun.

-Quoi ?

-Tu proposes de partager Potter ? S'étonna Malfoy.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. Et si ça ne te va pas Olivier, alors moi je m'en vais. De toute façon les Serpentard vont visiblement rester que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Plaçant son nimbus sur son épaule Harry regarda les jumeaux. Ceux-ci l'imitèrent et avec un salut de la tête s'éloignèrent avec Harry.

Celui-ci se tourna une dernière fois.

-Quand vous aurez décidé de quelque chose et qu'on pourra s'entraîner sans risque que tu ne tues quelqu'un Olivier, viens nous chercher.

Et sur ces mots le trio partie, laissant derrière eux deux équipes plus que surprise.

Les jumeaux étaient en train de rire de la tête de leur capitaine suite aux mots du petit brun quand ils entrèrent dans le château. Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les suivaient un peu en retrait avant de se stopper. Il fonça les sourcils et, ignorant Fred qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait, écouta les bruits des environs. Il resta figé quelques minutes avant de finalement secouer la tête et sourire aux rouquins leur faisant signe que tout allait bien.

.O.O.O.O.O.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ?

Harry tourna la tête. Malfoy se tenait à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie, visiblement étonné de le trouver là.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit doucement Harry.

Le brun retourna à la contemplation du ciel et des étoiles. Il piocha deux sucettes dans son sac de bonbons tout en écoutant les pas du serpent derrière lui. Le blond hésita avant de finalement venir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry. Ce-dernier lui tendis une sucette avec un petit sourire devant le haussement de sourcil du blond.

-Mange, c'est pas empoisonné.

Le blond finit par prendre le bonbon, regardant Harry enlever l'emballage de sa propre friandise avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Sceptique le Serpentard regarde la sucette avant d'imiter le Gryffondor. Il sursauta au goût sucré et très acidulé qui lui picota la langue.

-Alors ?

Le blond se tourna vers sa némésis.

-C'est bon ?

Un « hum » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, le faisant rire. Les deux secondes années regardèrent durant de longues minutes les étoiles, le silence s'installant sans être gênant.

Finalement ce fut Malfoy qui le brisa en prenant la parole.

-Tu n'as pas réagis comme je le pensais, fit-il. Au terrain de quidditch.

-Comment pensais-tu que je réagirais ?

-Comme un pur Gryffondor, ricana-t-il.

-Sans réfléchir tu veux dire, fit Harry avec un rictus.

-Ouais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Tu traînes plus avec la belette et miss je-sais-tout ? Questionna le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Tu es vraiment en train de discuter civilement avec moi Malfoy ?

-Il semblerait.

Nouveau silence.

-Pour répondre à ta question, non.

Les deux garçons se turent, observant silencieusement le ciel avant que le brun ne se lève. Époussetant sa robe puis passant une main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant quand ses doigts croisèrent un nœud. Désavantage des cheveux long.

-Bon, finit-il par dire. Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir une conversation civiliser avec toi Malfoy. Au plaisir de recommencer.

Et sans un regard pour le blond il sortit de la pièce. Refermant la porte derrière lui il mit sa cape sur sa tête et entreprit de rejoindre sa salle commune en toute tranquillité.

.O.O.O.O.O.

Dans le bureau directorial le professeur Albus Dumbledore semblait dans une colère noire. Il venait tout juste de revenir d'un rendez-vous avec les gobelins. Et il n'avait pas appris de bonne chose.

Il n'avait plus accès au coffre d'Harry et visiblement les gobelins avaient commencés à rapatrier ce qu'il avait volé. Enfin surtout les bijoux, livres et autres. Et quand Dumbledore avait voulu tout récupérer car _bon sang ! Tout ça lui appartenait !_ Il avait appris qu'il s'agissait là d'une demande du nouveau tuteur du gamin. Edge Oxton.

Et en tant que tuteur légal, il en avait tous les droits.

-Surtout en sachant qu'il a gentiment proposer de gérer les richesses de monsieur Potter en attendant que celui-ci soit plus vieux. Avait ricané le gobelin. Dumbledore n'avait donc plus aucune chance d'accéder au coffre du gamin ni à ce qu'il possédait.

Et cela le faisait rageait au plus haut point.

Une chose de plus qui l'énervé énormément : les marques que Harry possédés. Malgré tous les livres qu'il avait pu consulter il ne trouvait jamais à quoi cela était dût ni pourquoi ces marques étaient apparues.

Regardant les livres entassaient sur son bureau il soupira avant de se mettre au travail. Encore une fois.

Mais foi de Dumbledore il trouverait ce que ces marques signifiaient !


	6. News !

Hello !

Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une petite annonce !

Je tiens à rassurer toute de suite certaines personnes : Non ce n'est pas une annonce pour dire que j'abandonne cette fiction.

Je ne l'abandonne pas, en revanche je compte la réécrire !

Pour vous expliquer, maintenant que nous sommes à la fin de l'année scolaire et que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, j'ai voulu me remettre dans cette fiction, corriger les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit et finir ceux en cours pour vous les poster, et cela de manière plus régulière.

Le truc c'est que j'ai voulu tout relire pour me remettre dans l'histoire et je me suis rendu compte que mon début d'histoire ne me convenais absolument plus !

Pour faire simple, beaucoup de fautes sont présentes dans mes chapitres déjà postés (on m'en à déjà fait la remarque dans des reviews, d'ailleurs), et si jusque là je n'y est pas vraiment fait attention, je me rends compte maintenant que ça peut gêner durant la lecture (moi en tout cas, j'ai souvent fait la grimace lors de ma récente relecture). De plus je trouve certains passages légèrement bâclé et certains moments illogique ou trop rapide.

Certaines personnes pourraient décider de continuer malgré ça l'écriture sous « l'excuse » qu'il s'agit de leur première fiction, d'une fiction commencer plus jeune et donc maladroite… Mais je ne vais pas mentir, personnellement ces défauts m'embête beaucoup et me bloque dans mon écriture car j'ai l'impression d'essayer de rattraper le début de mon histoire (vainement), et de « cacher » ces défauts (ou tout du moins, d'essayer) et ce n'est vraiment pas agréable. Je sais quand j'écris que des éléments du début d'histoire vont me bloquer, que la suite que j'ai prévu peut-être illogique selon le début… et donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à bien faire.

De plus, je sais (pour l'avoir déjà vécu dans une fiction que je lisais plus jeune) que ce n'est pas non plus agréable pour les lecteurs. D'une part, mes chapitres qui se contredisent, qui contiennent des éléments mis à la va vite pour expliquer tel ou tel chose ou tout simplement qui ne sont pas assez détaillés et qui force l'histoire à se dérouler beaucoup trop vite pour le bien de la fiction. Mais d'autre part, le temps de mise à jour. Si il y a quelques temps des problèmes de santé m'empêchaient de faire pas mal de chose, dont l'écriture (tout du moins, je n'avais pas la tête à ça), aujourd'hui c'est toutes ces incohérences dans mes chapitres, ces éléments que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'expliquer et que je dois donc développer alors que je voulais avancer l'histoire… qui m'empêche non seulement d'écrire parce que je dois trouver des moyens de tout intégrer/arranger/expliquer, ce qui n'est pas simple quand le chapitre n'a rien à voir avec ça, mais également ce qui n'est pas agréable (je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai laissé de côté un chapitre pendant des jours parce que je restais bloqué au niveau d'une situation illogique par rapport à ce que j'ai écris dans mes premiers chapitres). De plus j'en suis rendu ou j'appréhende de poster mes chapitres de peur qu'ils soient aussi bâclés/illogiques et/ou bourrés de fautes comme les premiers et ce n'est pas une sensation dont je raffole.

J'ai donc prit cette décision de reprendre ma fiction du début, de corriger mes erreurs et SURTOUT de la finir avant de la poster. De cette manière, vous n'aurez plus à attendre la prochaine ère glacière pour pouvoir lire un chapitre. Mais surtout, je pourrai de cette manière reprendre le plus grand plaisir à écrire (car pour ne rien cacher, même si j'aime énormément cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à reprendre et écrire cette fiction avec le plus grand des plaisirs pour toutes les raisons que j'ai pu citer).

Je me doute que certains ne vont pas avoir la patience d'attendre le repost et que je risque de perdre pas mal de lecteurs, mais c'est soit ça, soit je finissais par abandonner cette histoire et je m'y refuse. Donc si malgré ça vous souhaitez être informé lorsque je republierai cette fiction, il suffit de me follow vu que je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je la republierai. Le titre restera le même et pour rassurer les lecteurs qui aime Edge, il restera et ne changera pas au niveau caractériel (ou alors de manière minim)

Cette note restera pendant quelques temps que tout le monde puisse la lire. Par la suite, parce que je n'en suis vraiment pas fière, je pense supprimer TEG de FF . Net. Je sais que certains auteurs qui recommence leur fiction laissent leur premier « jet » sur FF . Net (au moins le temps de finir de la réécrire) , mais je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser une histoire (inachevée qui plus est) si mal écrite sur ce site. Je me doute que certaines personnes ne comprendront pas ça, mais je suis ainsi, je sais que je n'aimerai pas l'idée que des personnes puissent lire une fiction que moi-même j'ai du mal à relire.

Voilà maintenant vous êtes au courant, j'ai déjà commencé à réécrire cette histoire (d'ailleurs les trois premiers chapitres sont finit et je les préfères largement aux premiers) et si j'y pense (j'espère y penser, sinon n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des PM) je donnerai des petites infos de temps en temps sur mon recueil, histoire que vous sachiez comment ça avance.

Dans tout les cas si vous avez envie de lire la nouvelle version (je comprendrai parfaitement que certains abandonne voir, est abandonné la lecture depuis le temps) je ne peux que vous conseiller de me follow. Je suis désolé pour tout ceux qui ont crut qu'il s'agissait d'un chapitre mais j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre cette histoire sinon je ne la finirai jamais et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai envie.

J'espère que vous comprendrez et surtout j'espère vous revoir le plus vite possible pour que vous me donniez de nouveaux avis sur TEG !

Bye ! Portez vous bien !


End file.
